1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bird house. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modularly stackable centrally ventilated bird house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for bird houses have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,724 to Coffer teaches the ornamental design for the six hole bird house.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,302 to Maple teaches the ornamental design for a bird house.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,907 to Spivey teaches the ornamental design for a bird house.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,311 to Logan, Jr. teaches the ornamental design for a bird house.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,745 to Madigan teaches the ornamental design for a bird house.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,762 to Bennett teaches a multi-compartment bird shelter that may be assembled with a minimum of mechanical fasteners and which may be assembled as a multi-tiered structure is disclosed. The shelter is supported, by a support flange, on a vertical pole and includes a plurality of individual compartment modules that are pie shaped with vertical divergingly spaced walls and a bottom surface. A spacer element place coaxially over the pole is larger than the pole so as to define a gap between the pole and the spacer element. The spacer element rests upon the support flange, and individual compartment modules are coupled to the pole by inserting a hook structure of the module into the gap defined between the pole and the spacer element. A plurality of like sized and shaped modules are arranged around the pole in side-by-side fashion and are similarly coupled to the pole so as to define a tier of compartments. Subsequent tiers of compartments may be similarly assembled atop existing tiers. A roof structure is placed over the topmost tier with the pole extending through a hole in the center of the roof. The roof structure secures the shelter in place and is itself held in place with a removable clamp that is attached to the pole above the roof. According to one feature of the disclosed shelter, individual compartment modules may be converted between a bird house configuration and a bird feeder configuration by coupling appropriate front panels to the front of the compartment module.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for bird houses have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.